


A Rainy Day in Cascade

by Joan963z



Series: Sentinel Drabbles [5]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 17:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11236098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joan963z/pseuds/Joan963z
Summary: It's raining and Blair is board.





	A Rainy Day in Cascade

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The characters are not mine I am only keeping the fandom alive in our hearts.

"Another rainy day in Cascade. What a surprise," Blair mumbled.

"What's that Chief?"

"I was just thinking, it would be a good day to light a fire, if we had a fireplace."

Jim walked over to Blair and stroked his arm, "We could pop some popcorn and I can lick the salt off your lips." The Sentinel smiled he could hear Blair's pulse rate increase.

"Sounds good." Blair said with a tremble of anticipation as he headed for the kitchen.

‘Ahh,' Jim thought, ‘rain rain, stay all day, Blair and I want to play.'


End file.
